Immortality
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth become deities after defeating Gaea. Will they grow closer, or father apart? Is life in Olympus all that it's cracked up to be?
1. Gifts

**Third Person POV**

The Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Coach Hedge all stood in front of the gods, who were smiling at them in a (surprisingly) happy mood. Gaea was put to sleep for many more millennium. The relief in the air was tangible.

"Attention!" Zeus boomed with a voice ringing with authority. The room quieted, as all eyes turned to the king of the gods. Zeus turned to the demigods and satyr standing in the middle of the room.

"I will grant each of you one gift. I will not grant your wish if I believe it is meant for ill will or undoable. "Leo Valdez, you are to go first." Leo cleared his throat, looking nervous. The king of the gods cocked one eyebrow. "Well?" Zeus asked. Aphrodite was smiling.

"I choose Calypso." Leo said simply. "Her release, me staying with her, it males no difference. Though there is one I prefer." Leo continued, nawing on his lip.

"I suppose that her curse can be lifted since she has proven her loyalty to the gods." Zues said. "All in favor of releasing Calypso, daughter of Atlas say I." Zeus said to gods. Everyone but Ares said I, Aphrodite saying it the loudest.

"Nico di Angelo?" Zeus asked expectantly.

"Happiness?" Nico croaked out. All of the demigods sucked in a breath, sad eyes casted to the floor. Zeus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I cannot do that, surely there's something else?" Zeus asked. Nico shook his head.

"Only someone." Nico mumbled, quiet enough that only the gods with their enhanced senses, and Jason who was next to Nico, heard him. Jason visably cringed.

"Gleeson Hedge?" Zeus asked the bouncing satyr.

"Retirement. All I want to do is raise my child with my wife." Coach Hedge told the gods.

"Frank Zhang?" Zeus asked, after nodding his head at Coach Hedge in agreement.

"Me and Hazel-" Frank was promptly cut off by Athena.

"It's Hazel and I, Zhang." Athena told Frank, which caused Frank to turn pink at the ears and Annabeth struggle to muffle her snorts of laughter.

"Hazel and I have decided that we want to retire from our life as heroes early and reside at New Rome." Frank said, everyone's eyebrows shot up. Hazel and Frank were the least "experianced" of everyone in the room. Bet hey, everyone's deciding for peace. Zeus nodded stiffly.

"Piper McLean?" Zeus questioned.

"Jason and I-" after Piper said this, she gave a pointed look to Athena, "have both decided we are happy at Camp Half Blood. We ask for nothing." Piper answered, he eyes hesitant and unsure where they should settle. Her eyes eventually snapped to Zeus when he nodded to her.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" Zeus asked their names together, knowing they would make a decision as a whole. Percy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist. You could clearly see Poseidon lean forward towards his son, and Athena take on a gentler gaze to her daughter. Annabeth spoke for the two.

"Previously, you had offered to grant us something, and we both declined. Percy and I have decided that we are ready for that." Annabeth told him.

"What is it exactly the the gods tried to grant you guys with?" Piper asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Immortality." Annabeth and Percy whispered at the same time.

"What?" "You've got be joking!" "You can't do that!" "That's not fair!" "How's that going to work?" Were some expressions said by a group of livid demigods and satyrs. Both Annabeth and Percy looked guilty.

**Annabeth's POV**

"You still want to, right?" Percy asked as a whisper in my ear. I nodded in response, biting my lip, looking at my friends upset faces. I cleared my throat and directed my voice, if not my gaze, towards a Zeus.

"Percy and I have thought this over, and we believe it's the best decision." I told everyone. Zeus nodded curtly.

"So it settled, Calypso will be released from entrapement on Ogygia on Leo's request, Mr. Hedge, Hazel, and Frank ask for peace, Nico, Jason, and Piper ask for nothing, and Percy and Annabeth will become minor deities." Zeus announced. Six demigods and one satyr filed out of the throne room,. Percy and I lingered because we had no idea what to do or where to go.

The gods directed their attention to Percy and I, looking weary and haggard.

"We are here to figure out the details of Annabeth and Percy becoming immortal." Zeus continued in a bland voice.

"It is most important that we decide what they represent as minor deities." Poseidon observes.

"Absolutely, it is crucial." My mother says.

"A very important matter in deed." Aphrodite states. I can tell why Athena and Poseidon want to involved when our cause or whatever is showing, but why would Aphrodite be interested?

"Am I correct to believe that you three are the only ones interested in claiming them or suggested an idea?" Zeus question, all the gods and goddesses nodded mutely in response.

"Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, share."


	2. New Experiences

_**Ares's POV**_

_Percy in Olympus. That may benefit me. I just hope I can find him alone._

**Percy's POV**

"My boy is the one of the strongest children of Poseidon, it only makes sense that he should be a minor sea-god, more powerful than all the others except me!" Poseidon declares.

"You can have the boy, but Annabeth is the one of the most skilled Athenian warriors, the child was the one to finally find the Athena Parthenon! She must be the strongest warrior goddess, only second to me!" Athena declared.

"No! Both of you are wrong!" Aphrodite cried defiantly. "Percy and Annabeth must come as a package deal, the model of all perfect couples for all Olympians to follow! They are the strongest when they are together! Both Percy and Annabeth should be able to keep their powers! There is none a love more true than theirs. They walked through Tartarus! What other evidence do you need?" Aphrodite exclaimed. She had clearly been thinking on this for some time.

"Enough! All of you!" Zeus boomed. "You do not command me!" He roared, bringing silence to the room.

"I have a suggestion to make, Zeus." Artemis said. Zeus nodded to her. "What if Percy and Annabeth kept their powers and were a symbol of team work? The daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon working together in harmony. They could represent trust." Artemis told Zeus. Zeus looked around the room, all of the gods were nodding their heads in agreement except Ares.

"I'm wondering why we don't get a say in this? What if you made us the god and goddess of the poodle? Would we have to just accept?" I asked Zeus, unbelieving that he hadn't so much as glanced at us the whole entire time.

"Yes, the gift of immortality is a precious one." Zeus hissed at me, locking his jaw after he was done speaking, a vein throbbing at his temple. I put my hands up in surrender. "It is decided, Percy and Annabeth will be the god and goddess of trust and team work." Zeus declared.

We were dismissed, and a servant led us to our quarters. We had a beautiful, spacious room that we shared as well as two separate bedrooms and bathrooms. Both beds could fit both of us easily. That thought made me blush.

"What is it seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked, her attitude light and her gray eyes sparkling.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Before she could pester me more, a column pole thing caught Annabeth's eye as she mumbled about "not remembering designing this room". Annabeth passed the hours by investigating the room and the view, commenting on all the design choices someone made and all that.

I flipped through the TV channels, they have a soap opera about Cupid?!

"Hey Annabeth?" I ask she comes over to sit beside me.

"Yeah Percy?" She asks me, grabbing my hand and resting her head on my shoulder. I smile.

"How come I don't feel any different? I mean we're suppose to be gods, but I still feel like me." I tell her. Annabeth takes on a thoughtful expression as she ponders this.

"Maybe we've already changed? Or we're going to change tomorrow or something?" Annabeth suggested, yawning loudly.

"Do you want to take a nap before we have dinner?" I asked Annabeth, she nodded in response and headed in the direction of the blue bedroom.

"Hey that bedroom is mine!" I tell her

"Since when?" Annabeth asks me, her hands on her hips.

"It was like, and unspoken agreement. The son of Poseidon would get the blue room. Duh." I tell her. After I said that I kind of got scared. I really shouldn't be sassing Annabeth. Luckily, she just rolled her eyes and walked into the blue room. Oh well.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy woke me up and after I hurriedly fixed my hair, we had dinner. My first meal eating with the gods. I dropped my spoon into my soup bowl because my hands were so slippery with sweat. Percy just laughed at me. So I punched him in the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. Look who's laughing now.

Poseidon and Athena were there, as far away from each other as possible of course. Aphrodite was also there, staring at us and gushing every time we did something that was "so adorable". Gee, some space would be nice. Half way through the awkward but delicious dinner, Zeus came in and lectured us about the importance of discipline when you're a god, and blah blah blah. The worse part was we couldn't roll our eyes unless we wanted to be toasted.

Zeus also mentioned that we would "feel the effects" of immortality when we wake up tomorrow morning. So that answers our question.

We finished our dessert of Bougatsa (a Greek pastry filled with cheese, custard, or minced meat between layers of phyllo) because we could not eat ambrosia until tomorrow because again, we would not be deities until tomorrow. As soon as Percy and I finished our last bite, I had to resist bolting out like a mad women.

Percy and I are walking through the hallways I designed -gosh that's a dream come true- when a servant walks up to us.

"There are clothes for meeting with the gods, having dinner parties, visiting the city of Olympus, and sleep wear of course. You will find them in your rooms." The girl say meekly to us. I noticed she had a look of awe in her eye when she looked at Percy. Keep dreaming girl.

When she hurried away, Percy smiled at me with his eyebrows raised.

"So, do you want to go visit the city maybe? Try on our new clothes?" Percy asked me as we walked towards our room.

"Perseus Jackson, is this a date?" I ask him, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Maybe." He says as he flashes his teeth at me in a heart stopping grin. He disappears into the other bedroom as I disappear into mine.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walk towards the gates that lead to the city. We walk down countless hallways, which all look identical to me. Thank goodness Annabeth built this all herself, or we would be hopelessly lost.

Annabeth and I walk out into the bright sunlight. Annabeth lead me to the edge of the city, where you can see the clouds below us. Annabeth starts to climb the iron fence.

"Annabeth! What are you doing?!" I scream at her, panicking. She shouts down to me.

"I built a force field that would catch someone from falling off. The Olympians never needed protection on their underside so I thought I could help them out. I want to see if it will work. In fact, I know it will work." She tells me as she climbs higher. I start to follow her.

"So you're going to let your fatal flaw be the thing that kills you? Let pride out win common sense?" I ask her brutally. She freezes in front of me, slowly turning her head back slowly. There are tears in her eyes as she starts to climb down, staring at me the whole time.

"How can you say that?" Annabeth whispers, her voice raw with pain.

"I'd rather have you hate me forever than have you die." I tell her truthfully. We're both on the ground now.

"Don't ever say that!" Annabeth shouts at me as she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me.

"Say what? That I don't want you to die?" I ask her, only half serious.

"No! That I could hate you forever. I can't. No matter what you do." Annabeth says to me, crying into my neck. She takes my breath away. I hug her tightly.

"Let's go visit some shops." Annabeth says as she wipes away her tears. Two different shops catch our eye, and we part ways promising to meet by the fountain a half an hour later.

_**Ares's POV:**_

_Percy will have all the powers of a god tomorrow morning. Perfect. I will make my move tonight. There will be no holding back. They've already done half the work for me, Annabeth and Percy parted ways, now I don't have to deal with that annoying daughter of Athena. Nothing will stand in my way._

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun! Wow! I really didn't think this chapter would be that long! Thank goodness I got over my writer's block! Come one guys, reviews give you free books (I'm sorry I'm desperate).**


	3. Deadly Rivalry

**A/N: I can't believe this chapter took so long! School pounded me with work as soon as I got back from break, and my brain was stretched too thin throughout all my stories. Don't worry though, I neither gave up nor completely forgot this one! Sometimes I just really hate writer's block! I hope it was worth the wait! **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It's been twenty minutes since Annabeth went to check out the shop selling different books and notebooks, and I was lingering in a store full of beautiful scarves. Of course, I'm not gay and I was planning to give the scarf to Annabeth as a surprise. I find a dark blue one that reminds me of the night sky, with wisps of gray in it that would match her eyes exactly.

Paying it with drachma, the new currency that I had received back up at Mt. Olympus. The lady in a flowing toga-dress was smiling widely at me, and as I was leaving the store, I could hear her squealing with another women. To think, I'm now famous... It really is both good and bad. Good: can you say free everything? Bad: can you say lack of privacy? On second thought, don't. I don't want to jinx myself.

I try to head back to the shop Annabeth was looking in, but ended up getting lost, stranded in a dead-end alley. Suddenly, the hairs on my neck stand on end as I turn around to the entrance of the alley. _There are no monsters in Olympus... _

"Annabeth?"

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't help but smile when I find the perfect gift for Percy right next to the shop I was looking in. It's a dark blue corded watch, the face clean-looking, and it just seems like it would be perfectly at home on Percy's wrist. I slip my hat on, disappearing in the middle of the busy street. A few people look up, and I can tell no mist clouded their vision.

I walk in the middle of the road, alert for carts, wagons and bikes who would run me over now that they couldn't see me. I find myself getting lost in the city I helped to build, trying to pull up the blueprint of the city in my mind. I arrive at a dead-end alley way, but luck is on my side when I find Percy himself looking quite lost in front of me.

"Annabeth?" He asks, his eyes searching the air for me, and I know her can't see me because his eyes flit right over me, but his hand is dipping towards his pocket, where Riptide lay waiting.

I remember him telling me how the hairs on his neck stand up either when there is a monster around, or if I'm in my cap. I can't help but think that is must be true, with the way he was acting so uneasy even though he couldn't see me.

I see a package in his left hand, a hint of blue showing at the opening. _Is that for me? We're going to match! _I think as I laugh, forgetting that Percy isn't suppose to see me.

"Annabeth." He says, his body relaxing and his posture returning to relaxed attention. As I'm about to tear of my hat, we both hear a whisper of curse words coming from the dead-end. Something tells me to stay invisible, a wise choice when I see a broad-shouldered man _walk through the wall. _He's wearing biker clothes, with black sunglasses that glow red. _Ares! _

**Percy's POV**

My first thought when I saw the all-powerful god who had wanted to kill me sense forever was that Annabeth might get hurt. Since when am I selfless, usually I sleep until three on the weekends. _You're also the person who would take a blade for Annabeth in a heartbeat... _My battle mind-set, or whatever you want to call it, has really gotten out of whack since I came to Olympus with the attentions to stay.

Seriously, right now I'm thinking of giving the scarf to Annabeth when Ares is stepping forward calmly. What am I doing? I haven't even got my sword out! Rapid fire realizations torture my brain as I flipped the cap off Riptide. One: Annabeth was still wearing her cap and Ares hadn't seen her. Thank gods. Two: Not a lot of Olympic citizens went down alley ways, especially citizens who could defeat the god if war. Three: Ares somehow managed to mess with my focus.

My thoughts were all over the place, partly the reason why I was making a weird list. I forced my mind to clear, and thought of only Ares and his sharpened dagger and ominous threat.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy finally crawled out of his head, brandishing his sword and trying to stare Ares down. I had my dagger out, ready to help any way I can. The look Percy had before he focused on Ares told me he would explode with anger and worry if I tried to fight Ares. So I'm back up. Lovely.

Ares glows with rage, a cumulative grudge clouding his vision. A machine of precision. He comes flying at Percy in a fluid movement, and Percy's reaction takes my breath away. Whenever he's fighting, I'm fighting, being that I'm his favored sword practice partner. His arms shoot off with his sword tightly in his grip, the clash of the swords ringing through the air.

His feet bearly shift, as soon as Ares starts pushing he swoops out to his left, Ares stumbling until swinging the sword to his right in a head down position. Percy swings out of the way again, the sword's tip just short from grazing him. His eyes are on fire with determination, electric blue in their concentration.

It continues like this, Ares always just coming short. My chest explodes as I think back to them fighting in the sea, and I can't believe that Percy almost doing just as good in a dry and small alley. Years and years of monsters, his reflexes honed to perfection, the muscles under his cotton shirt moving and flexing with each flick of his wrists.

Sweat pours off him as his nerves are stretched to the max. I'm biting my nails to the stubs, unable to control the overwhelming sense of danger. It's almost like their dancing together, or having a heated conversation with rash strikes of words exchanged back and forth. I know Percy can't hold out forever.

Just as Percy's arms tense with the need to put them down, with my hand resting on my cap, ready, thunder shakes the clear blue sky as clouds quickly roll in, the fountain in the near empty courtyard close by breaking from the gushing water over taking it.

"Ares! Stop this child's play!" A voice booms from the clouds, another voice cursing.

"Don't lay a finger on him!" The other voice shouts from the fountain. Percy and I witness the spectacle of the look of fear on Ares' face. His sword slowly lowers, his arms clenched, his jaw locked. Percy backs away slowly before lowering his sword, cautious and tense. I touch his back, and his mind is thoughtless as he swings his sword into my side.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth's cap flies off, her hands pressing to her right side, her hands already drenched in blood.

"Annabeth!" I howl, my voice unbelieving, _I just stabbed my girlfriend. I'm not going to live through this guilt. _Annabeth's eyes are unfocused as tears fall quickly from them, her face tense.

"Annabeth..." I say as I'm crying, my hands shaking as I brush the hair out of her distant eyes. My sword is on the floor, bloody, the thought making me want to throw up everything I ever ate in my life. I can feel people gathering around us as Ares vanishes, I would be mad at him if I had enough energy left.

"I'm so sorry baby, this is so messed up." I weep as Annabeth weakly tries to hold my hand. Her beautiful gray eyes focus on me for a brief second, on the cusp of being fully lost.

"I love you..." She whispers through cracked lips.

"I love you too..."

* * *

**A/N: Whatever horrible thing you're thinking, don't think it. I promise, it isn't worth it. This idea just came out, and I almost feel evil doing a cliff hanger like this. I will say nothing on what I plan to do next. Review please, even though you might yell at me in all caps, I know you will. It's okay, remember, constructive criticism! **


	4. Strength Gained, Sight Lost

**Annabeth's POV**

I always wanted my last words to be I love you...

**Percy's POV**

I can't bring myself to believe that Annabeth could ever leave me like this, at my hands no less. I cradle her head, desperate to hear her laugh again, to kiss her one more time. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, be deities together, grow up ageless. My tears fall on to her cheeks, mixing with her tears, and I know I can never let her go.

Something registers in my mind, three very tall people causing many of the people now gathered around us to gasp and turn speechless. I can't bring myself to look up, these last few moments seeming too precious. Her cut is deep but not fatal, but she might die from blood loss. No! That's crazy talk! Annabeth dying!?

My sobs make me shudder and shake, causing Annabeth to be tossed around in my arms, but I'm too selfish to let her go. Blurily, Athena enters my tear-filled vision, Poseidon behind me and Zeus on the other side of Annabeth. He looks at me, forcing me to look at him, which hurts with Annabeth so close to it.

"Percy, we're going to do it now." Zeus tells me, and I can't grasp what he's talking about.

"Do what?" I ask, clueless in my grief. _Turn her into the goddess you've always seen in her, idiot. What else would he be talking about? _I think as Annabeth starts to warm up in my arms. I glance down at her wound, the blood slowly leaking of all red, tinged gold, ichor...

_Oh my gods is this really happening... _Annabeth's eyes gain a little bit more focus now that she won't _die. Dear gods! _Athena hands me some Ambrosia, and I might have fed her a little bit too much, but hey, I'm worried and it isn't like she'll combust now... I stare at her face to avoid throwing up, because her side is doing some _really _gross things that I don't want to get into.

She blinks rapidly, all of the bystanders exhaling loudly. Her eyes clear of all the tears and cloudiness. It feels like I was just given the most precious gift, a second chance at life, because without Annabeth, I have no life. With my life returned and tears drying on my cheek, I turn to see Zeus slouched over, Athena and Poseidon clearing the courtyard of citizens.

"Are you all right?" I ask him quietly, but he doesn't answer. Athena guides us back to the mountain.

"It always zaps his energy to give the gift of immortality." Athena informs us. I look back to see Poseidon helping Zeus back up, and I quickly turn back around because it seems too private for me to witness. Every one hundred years or so, brothers have to get along, right?

"Why would Ares start a fight with Percy in the middle of town? I mean, I can't believe no one noticed us until her left." Annabeth points out.

"Part of his powers as the god of war." Athena answers with a wave of her hand.

"Could I heal so quickly because I'm a goddess?" Annabeth asks, her voice disbelieving. Athena smiles widely, a look of pride evident in her eyes.

"Yes, darling daughter. You are immortal and all-powerful, isn't a great gift to recieve?" Athena asks. I can't help but feel miles away from Annabeth, being that she is now immortal and I'm not.

"Umm... So when's my time to, ya know, get all godly?" I ask, Annabeth rolling her eyes while Athena gave me a rather stern look.

"Percy, you're just going have to wait until Zeus feels up to again." Athena tells me sternly, and I can't help but pout.

"So I'm just suppose to sit around and wait while Annabeth is out partying or whatever with her _fellow immortals?" _I ask, scowling. My voice warps on the 'fellow immortals' part, I can't understand why Annabeth could be different and me have to wait to be different with her.

Athena's face turns red as I can see she's bearly controlling her anger. I feel the heat of her powerful presence, and I decide to shut up. Annabeth doesn't even look the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Percy, a couple of days isn't that big of a deal. You need to stop whining." Annabeth adds.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't appreciate the fact that suddenly my girlfriend is _a different species _then me, and I just have to sit around and wait?! It may not be a couple of days, it could be a month for all you know!" I shout at her, my anger boiling up and out of me.

"I know plenty Percy! You know I do! And we are NOT a 'different species', it's not like I'm a toad or something!" She shouts, and I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to date a toad, you're lucky." I spat, turning on my heel and heading through the doors.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth shouts behind me, the air around her getting bright, making it hard to look at her. I cover my eyes with my hands as I feel like I'm going blind.

"Annabeth!" I say my voice more panicked than mad at this point. She looks overly concerned and guilty as she dims.

**Annabeth's POV**

I immediately calm down when I hear the fear in Percy's voice, feeling horrible that I could ever get so mad at him and put him in danger. With his eyes squeezed tight, he apologizes.

"I didn't mean those things I said, Annabeth."

"I know"

"If you were a toad, we would work around it."

"Sure Percy" I laugh and hug him tightly. When I pull back, I notice that his eyes are still closed.

"You can open your eyes now." He manages to pry them open, and it scares me to death when I look into his sea green eyes and find them unfocused.

"Percy?"

"I can't see anything..." He whispers quietly, his sightless eyes tearing up.

"What?!" I ask him, my voice high and fragile. "I'm so sorry Percy." I say, feeling horrible.

"It's okay." He says, his lips forming a half-smile that looks more like a grimace.

"It is NOT okay! I just _made my boyfriend go blind!" _I scream at him, and all he does is shrugs his shoulders in response. _What have I done? _

* * *

**A/N: I feel like the story is moving a little too fast, but I couldn't help it. Ideas are like randomly coming at me and I'm just trying to catch them as they fly past. I hope I'm doing good enough. You probably thought you would stop hating me this chapter, but now it looks like you're going to hate me even more. I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I really am having fun. So please review. PLEASE!**


	5. Blindness

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is _way _over due. I'M SO SORRY. I had vicious writer's block, like, I can't even write fluff writer's block. I found inspiration by reading the first chapter, who would have guessed? On top of my failing right brain, my left brain has been floundering over all the tests I've been getting lately even though they'll probably be really easy. I just _have_ to be an obsessive studier. I'm going to have no life outside the classroom in college. Or even high school for that matter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

This is so weird... I keep trying to open my eyes, but even when my eyes start to water, all I see is blackness so deep endless I can't help but think I'm dead... or something... Annabeth squeezes my hand too tight whenever I try to open my eyes, so I made a habit to keep my eyes closed as we walked to the room.

"If I got healed from a sword wound to the side, I would think Zeus would be able to give your sight back, right?" Annabeth babbled, she always rambled when she was nervous.

"At least I won't complain about my yellow bedroom anymore..." I joked throwing a smile where I thought Annabeth was.

"Percy! Don't joke about this! I'm over here, by the way, sweety." When she called me sweety my smile drooped as I heard the pain in her voice. I held out my arms for her, and she rushed into them, crying quietly into my chest. When she slipped out of my arms she was sniffling quietly, blowing her nose somewhere.

"Percy, I'm fine. I should be comforting you, not the other way around!" she shouted at me, huffing and walking into another room. "Percy? Oh." she said as she came back with her hand on my arm as we sat together on the couch. She played with my left hand as she snuggled up to me, I could tell she was still upset by her deep breathing, she was trying to calm down.

"Annabeth. I'll probably be back to normal in a day or two, just _relax._" I instructed her as I hold her hand, drawing soft circles with my finger.

Suddenly, I hear the loud clatter of heals rushing down the hallway, somewhere outside the room. There was a fast knock, and Annabeth stood up.

"I'll answer the door, Percy." The sound of her voice got quiet as I bearly made out the soft pitter-patter of her bare feet on the tile over the persistent knocking.

"Coming!" Annabeth said in a slightly annoyed voice, opening the door with a woosh of air.

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened the door to find a frazzled women, a servant I suppose, "ma'am, you have visitors, as do you, sir." She looks behind me at Percy, startled when she sees the blank look in his eyes, looking at the floor.

I bite my lip, "thank you,"

"Go see who it is, Annabeth." Percy tells me as he puts his head down, playing with his fingers in his lap.

"You're not coming with me?"

Percy sighs, "I would rather stay here," he looks up subconsciously, gnawing on his lip when he realizes he can't focus on my face, or anything for that matter. There's a stuffy silence when guilt crushes me. "Annabeth?"

I clear my throat, "hmm?"

"Go." With that, I leave, it's too sad. A panicked voice inside me tells me that he may never see my again. Logic tells me that Zeus will keep his promise and make him immortal, if not, Poseidon would most likely try to kill him. It feels like my heart is arguing with my brain.

I bump into someone, _two people, _lost in my troubled thoughts. I mumble a 'thank you', but one of the strangers grabs my arm, and I remove my gaze from the carpet.

"Jason, Piper? What are you doing here?" My eyes widen.

Piper shrugs her shoulders, "Camp is basically uneventful, and Leo and Calypso send their hellos. Plus, Hazel's been begging us if you guys have an email or something." She scrunches her nose, and her and I laugh at Hazel.

Jason winks at me, "so where's Percy? I thought you guys were fused at the hip." He jokes. I feel myself grimace, both of them stare at me as they sense my unease.

"What?" Piper asks quietly, I can only bite my lip and motion them to follow me. We pass through the hallways, the closer we get to Percy's room, the more nervous I feel. My gut is telling me to run, as fast as I can, towards Percy. I don't know why.

I walk swiftly towards the door, Piper and Jason silent as they follow behind me hand in hand. When I open the door, something is different. _Someone's with Percy. _Not _with _as in the same room, but _with_ as in _on top of my boyfriend. Making out with him. _

"Annabeth..." He whispers, his eyes closed as he deepens the kiss.

_What the Hades? _

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to get the word out about this book me and two of my friends have read (and hopefully three if the friend who owns the book will stop rereading it). It's called STUNG BY BETHANY WIGGINS. Yes, I too am human, so I laughed at her name. She's still an awesome writer. I would suggest it for fans of Divergent, and probably the Hunger Games too. It's sci-fi with romance, really good, and in dire need of a second book. There's no category for it on this website, either, so I hope I (or we) can change that.**

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon, I'm so happy I actually thought of a plot twist (if this "surprise" can be considered a plot twist). Yay! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK (I hope, The Battle of Light and Dark as been stuck on one chapter for little over a week now). **


	6. Where's the Confidence?

**Annabeth's POV**

When you go blind, is it an automatic free pass to make out with random girls, and then whisper your girlfriend's name on that random _slimey _person's lips? I didn't think so. So why is Percy, the sweetest (annoying) boyfriend making out with some brown, curly-haired _servant_? That's all I know about this girl, because her fish lips are attached to my boyfriend's face.

They pull back, and the look in her eyes scares me to death. _Greed. _She finally looks up, I put my hands on my hips. I can see Jason out of the corner of my eye, cowering behind me. He has no idea what to think. Piper on the other hand, looks almost as furious as I do. The girl looks scared, jumping off of Percy. _That's right, I'm now a minor goddess... _

"Annabeth?" Percy asks, grabbing blindly (wow that was harsh) onto her wrist. "Wait, where's your muscle? Since when do you kiss like that?"

She tugs out of his grasp, "I gotta go." Her voice sounds exactly like mine. Jason has to hold me back as she passes. I realize I could break his grip easily, something I couldn't do before coming to Olympus, but his hands are reminder enough.

"Perseus Jackson, do you realize what you've done?" Piper asks, storming into the room, brushing off my attempt to hold her back.

"Piper?" She stands on front of Percy, and gasps.

"Percy, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm blind." He mumbles, Jason jumping and walking in front of Percy.

"How?" He squeaks out.

Percy smiles, "Hey Jason. Annabeth blinded me with her godly awesomeness. Wait, where is Annabeth?"

"I'm right here." I say, walking in front of him. Piper and Jason are still staring at him.

"Didn't you just run off a minute ago?" He asks as he finds my wrist. _Checking. _

"That wasn't me." My teeth are clenched. I'm starting to figure out why he was kissing that girl, but I feel like I'm letting off the hook.

**Percy's POV**

My head's spinning. When I was kissing Annabeth, something seemed off, her voice too high pitch, and she never uses that much tongue. It's not in a good way either, it's too much. Her hair seems more wavy than curly suddenly, too thin almost.

I try and not think about it, but something's nagging me. I can't even see to tell me if I'm being irrational. When she rushes off and then all of a sudden appears at my side, I can't seem to keep up.

"That wasn't me." I think Jason and Piper are still in the room. Their quiet breathing makes me feel uncomfortable, I know they're staring at me.

"Annabeth?"

"You were kissing a servant, Percy. You called her my name." She spits at me, she's really mad.

"I thought that was you," I say weakly, rubbing my face vigorously, my elbows on my knees with my whole body slumped over.

I feel Annabeth's hand on my knee. "I'm sorry." I whisper, my lip almost bleeding from biting it so hard.

She sighs, "there's nothing to be sorry about." Her tone sounds clipped, she heads into another room, the direction of her footsteps telling me it's the blue bedroom, her "bedroom". I wonder if we're going to stay here permanently.

"You're blind?" Piper squeaks, I nod and smile, though I know my flash of teeth is anything but warm.

"But-how... you seem so relaxed." Jason stumbles out.

"I'll heal when I 'turn' or whatever." I mumble, shrugging. Their breath gets louder, closer. "Why do I feel like you're too close?" I ask. I can hear two breezy, tense, chuckles as the both sit beside me.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Piper asks, on my left.

"We shouldn't, it's apparently going to blow over," Jason advises. Piper agrees, the click of the remote sounding near Jason as the TV turns on quietly. Suddenly, Piper puts her hand on my arm.

"Why do I get the feeling you need Annabeth advice," Piper asked me, her voice almost sounding concerned.

"_Annabeth advice? _From her or about her?" I ask, tilting towards her, my eyes restless for a place to settle without anything to see.

Piper clucked her tongue, "about her, idiot, she's obviously mad at you," she told me.

"That's not fair! I'm the blind guy!" Piper visibly cringed.

"Who ever said life was fair? You've got to know by now, Percy, the girl always get the better half," Jason laughed.

"That's not right," I huffed, but the corners of my mouth were tugging upwards without my consent. It is true.

"Come on Jason, let's go check out Olympus before we leave, give these to a little alone time."

With that, Piper's perfume and Jason's cologne fade as the door closes.

I hear faint crying coming through the door of the room that I think Annabeth is in, and I panic. I jump up, knocking hard into the coffee table, tripping over the chair and walking into the wall before I finally reach the door, and it's the wrong door.

At least I think it is, the crying as stopped and I can't go by breath alone.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watch as Percy presses his ear to the door next to mine, he runs into another wall, and the only reason why I'm not on the floor laughing is the helplessness Percy is emanating that makes fresh teats spring into my eyes.

I refuse to cry again, it's too pointless. So what if he's the most powerful demigod, and I'm just a daughter of Athena? Aren't Athena's children suppose to be confident? _So what happened to your confidence Annabeth? Your fatal flaw? _My brain taunts me, I've always been _too _confident, even with Percy.

"Percy?" His head turns toward me as he bangs into another chair, cursing in Greek. I guide him to the couch, his hands immediately going to my cheeks.

He wipes a few leaking tears, "why do you cry, baby?"

"I'm not good enough for you," I mumble softly, I didn't plan for him to hear me. I'm horrified that his eyes widen, clearly I can't mumble quiet enough.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to show a little bit of Annabeth's envious side, what she doesn't let other people (especially Percy) see. Wow, Percy can't see. Writing from a blind man's perspective was a little difficult, I really on sight so much for my writing. Yes, mushiness and couple drama! If you hate it, let me know and I'll make it short, love it and just tell me how long it should be. Thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Loud Visitor

**Percy's POV**

It scares me to death that Annabeth's confidence in me could be shattered by one simple mistake. We've been friends for so long, yet she still thinks I could ever live without her. Obviously, life without her would be pointless, and dangerous, because who else would save my life 24/7?

I swallow, "Annabeth, you know how I feel about you," She sniffles, her tears have stopped, but I still can't get her to look up at me. I brush my right hand through her locks.

I shake my head, "I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. I'm not just talking about all those times we were in battle together, either, Annabeth. I imagined you when I swam in the river Styx, you were the only thing that kept me from going insane in Tartarus." She shivers at the mention of that dark place, and I bite my lip, mentally slapping myself for saying something like that when Annabeth is insecure and crying.

I almost feel touched that Annabeth is revealing her not-so-strong self. I have scars that run so deep I don' even know if they'll ever stop hurting, and Annabeth's right there along with me.

"Please don't ever doubt my faith in you, baby. Life without you is unthinkable. You do a number of things to me, but most of all, you help me heal," my voice is reduced to a whisper in her ear. Quiet as the rustling of sheets in the morning.

She buries her face in my neck, "I'm sorry. I don't cry that much."

"You don't, but every body needs to get it out sometimes. There's nothing wrong with that." I feel her face, her cheeks are slick with fallen tears. I wipe every drop with my thumbs, and all I hear is the sound of Annabeth's hiccups.

"Are you still crying?"

"No," she whispers, clearing her throat because her voice cracked. She hiccups again, muttering 'sorry' before another hiccup attacks her.

I laugh, "would you stop saying sorry? I think it's kind of adorable."

Her face goes back to my shoulder, "I'm blushing, by the way. Just thought you'd want to know." I laugh harder, hugging her to me.

**Annabeth's POV**

I feel absolutely silly, but seeing Percy kiss that _sorry excuse of a girl_ made something inside me snap, and snarl. Something I thought I'd contained, but it looks like Rachel only made it worse. I don't have a grudge on her, I just wish it didn't always have to be that way, that we could be friends _before _she became the oracle.

I sigh, getting up. Percy follows my lead, keeping his left arm around my waist, and I'm his guide as we go to quietly eat the dinner we asked for in each other's company. Jason and Piper already left, knowing we would want some privacy. Well, Piper probably knew and Jason just shrugged.

It feels weird to watch Percy eat different food than me, and I can't wait until Zeus does something about it. I feel so different from him, and I'm not even considering the fact that he's temporarily blind. I shake my head, what did we ever do?

We've saved the world countless times and fate somehow manages to scrape together more punishes because of _absolutely nothing. _I would be crabby 24/7 if I wasn't blessing my lucky stars that I'm at least alive. I sigh while I wait for Percy finishes his soup, it seemed like the easiest thing for him to eat.

He stubbornly refuses me to help him in any way. Honestly, I've seem him worse, I don't see why he should be so prissy about it. I find myself staring at him openly, and am surprised when his head snaps up.

"I felt your gaze on me."

"Uh... sorry," I mumble intelligently. Glad to see being the daughter of Athena paid off. He quirks an eyebrow, and even without his sight, Percy some how manages to be the adorable goof ball that I love.

"Ugh, I'm shaking my head at you right now."

"I love you too, Annabeth." I laugh.

Suddenly there's a bright flash to my left. I can't help but feel an intense hope, maybe it's Zeus?

"Annabeth! Percy!" The last person I want to see.

"Aphrodite?"

"Oh Percy dear, it is me. I promise you both, I haven't stopped bugging Zeus about this," she cruelly motions at Percy, referring to his noticeably missing sight. "He'll be trying to get the pink out of his toga for weeks," she snickers. "He looks so great in fusia," she guffaws loudly. I secretly roll my eyes as she gazes at Percy.

"I saw that, sweety. Goddess, remember?"

"Saw what, Annabeth flipping you off?" Percy asks, smirking. Aphrodite looks mad and I get scared. Great, now I'll never get married. Thanks a lot Percy. There goes my love life.

"Ha! Annabeth, you looked terrified," her face relaxes, and I manage to assume a half way casual position in my chair. I shrug my shoulders.

"Zeus is going to zap me into godly awesomeness soon, right?" Percy's voice sounds so hopeful, and I know he was lying about being fine with being blind for a couple of days.

Aphrodite frowns, "of course sweety."

* * *

**A/N: I just finished my first Hunger Games fanfic recently and it's called Real Love. I might use it as a base for a story I want to do with Katniss and Peeta, or it might be just a fluffy one-shot. Either way, I'd love for you to read and tell me how you think I did. **

**A/N#2: Great news! STUNG BY BETHANY WIGGINS HAS A SEQUEL CALLED CURED. I just found this out and I can't wait to see what my friends say. I also mentioned both books on my Twilight story I Can't Exist Without You as well as my other Percy Jackson story, The Battle of Light and Dark. **


End file.
